S'adapter mais comment?
by Bravy
Summary: Vanessa, Une jeune fille de 18 ans se fait mordre par un vampire. Sa vie va changer du tout au tout mais comment va-t-elle s'y prendre pour survivre et s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie?


Chapitre 1 : Une mauvaise rencontre

Le soleil se couchait sur Seattle, une belle journe dt venait juste de se finir et petit petit tout le monde rentrait chez sois pour y passer la nuit. Pour ma part, je venais de quitter une de mes amies, Jenny, on avait pass la journe faire les boutiques et on y avait trouv notre bonheur. Jtais prsent sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, jhabitais une jolie petite maison que mes parents avaient fait construire il y a une dizaine dannes.

Ah oui, je ne me suis pas encore prsente Je mappelle Vanessa, jai 18 ans et je suis originaire de cette ville. Jai deux frres, un qui est plus g : Romain et un plus jeune : Arnaud. Je vais rentrer luniversit pour y tudier le droit, matire que jai toujours aim Je voudrais devenir avocate pour dfendre les plus dmunis. Mes parents ont un mtier qui leur rapporte des revenus modestes et on na pas de problmes financiers. Javais tout ce que je dsirais dans la vie, jtais comble et je savais que javais normment de chance, je ne demandais rien de plus, juste de pouvoir finir ma vie heureuse, entoure de ma famille, avoir un mari qui maime pour ce que je suis et des enfants.

Je regardais les maisons devant lesquelles je passais et une fois de plus je pus admirer la beaut des btiments du quartier, ils taient vraiment comme ceux qui appartiennent des stars : Un grand jardin avec une grande piscine puis une immense maison avec un joli balcon. Jaimais beaucoup ma maison mais je me disais que jaimerai aussi pouvoir avoir une belle maison comme celles-l ! Mon regard se tournait ensuite vers le ciel et je pus mapercevoir quil devenait rapidement sombre, les jours commenaient raccourcir, je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi mais javais limpression que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire Je chassais rapidement ces penses puis je pus apercevoir la lune, celle-ci venait dapparaitre car jusque l, elle tait cache derrire les nuages Cette fois je ne pus mempcher de frissonner car la lune tait pleine et rouge, dans tous les livres de Vampires cela voulait dire quil allait se passer quelque chose de terrifiant et de trs grave Une telle lune nannonait que des malheurs

Je ntais pas superstitieuse mais cette fois-ci la situation minquitait vraimentActuellement, Je me trouvais la croise dun petit chemin qui devait tre un raccourci pour rentrer la maison, jhsitais quelques secondes car la ruelle tait sombre et personne ne passait dans les parages, si jamais il se passait un problme, je ne pourrai alors compter que sur moi-mme pour men sortir Je posais la main sur mon front car je narrivais pas comprendre pourquoi je minquitais tellement au sujet de ma protection Il ne se passait jamais rien dans ce quartier Tout le monde se connaissait et rare taient les conflits entre voisins

Une nouvelle fois je repoussais mes sombres penses loin dans ma tte et mavanais dans la fameuse ruelle, mon cur battait du cent lheure, chaque pas que je faisais menlevais une partie du poids qui pesait sur mon cur Petit petit je vis la fin de la rue qui sapprochait, je savais quune fois ce point atteint, je ne risquerai plus rien pour la simple et bonne raison que nimporte qui pourrait intervenir si jamais un problme se posait Je sentais le soulagement qui me submergeait, la lune rouge ne voulait rien dire du tout Cela mapprendrait lire trop de livre sur les vampires ! Je me sentais idiote que javais envie de rigoler tellement la situation tait stupide !

Je continuais marcher lorsque tout coup un bruit se fit entendre derrire moi, je marrtais net, Je nosais pas bouger, jtais paralyse par la peur car je narrivais pas comprendre ce qui avait pu produire le son. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer dentendre un bruit quelconque mais plus rien ne se fit entendre, ceci ntait pas fait pour me rassurer Les fantmes ca nexistaient pas alors pourquoi il ny avait pas de bruit de pas ?

Jattendais une petite minute encore avant de voir une ombre bouger mes cts, il sagissait dun chat ! Un simple chat ! Je me sentais de plus en plus ridicule, comment pouvais-je avoir peur de lanimal que jaimais le plus au monde ?

-Tu mas fait une sacre peur petit coquin !

Je me penchais en avant pour caresser le dos de lanimal mais au mme moment il y eu un bruit de mtal et une poubelle vola quelques centimtres de mon visage. Je tournais le regard vers lendroit do venait lobjet et japeru une silhouette dans le noir. Vu ainsi la personne semblait effrayants, elle serait les poings, ses yeux taient aussi rouge que le sang et brillaient trangement pour une ruelle aussi sombre Je me relevais et partis en courant vers la fin de la rue, il ny avait que quelques mtres mais javais limpression davoir courus plusieurs kilomtres. Je nosais mme pas tourner la tte derrire moi pour voir si la crature me suivait ou non.

Jatteignis enfin la fin de la ruelle et je pouvais voir ma maison qui se dressait quelques mtres de moi, je continuais de courir sans marrter car je voulais rentrer chez moi et me sentir en scurit, javais envie de voir ma famille, javais envie quils me rassurent et me disent que tout ceci ntait quun cauchemar. Je narrivais plus respirer mais je ne marrtais pas, ma maison se rapprochait chaque pas, jy tais presque ! presqu

Je sentais un terrible choc dans mon dos puis je me sentais voler avant de tomber lourdement sur le dos et de me faire trainer pendant plusieurs mtres sur la rue. Je navais pas cri, je ne voulais pas donner cette satisfaction la crature qui me voulait tant de mal. Je tentais de me relever et jeu peine le temps de la voir foncer sur moi, elle magrippait le bras et continuais me trainer sur la rue, javais limpression que son mange nallait jamais cesser Je fermais les yeux et me laissait transporter, les larmes me coulaient le long des joues. Je savais que je lallais pas me sortir de cette situation, la bte tait beaucoup trop forte pour moi et cela se voyait la manire dont elle me trainait avec elle Ctait comme si jtais un petit oiseau et elle un humain Ctait la premire fois que javais limpression de ne rien peser.

Finalement la crature me lchait et elle se mit rire, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais avant de pouvoir rflchir un peu plus loin , je sentis quon me perait le poignet avec quatre aiguilles. Tout de suite aprs, je sentais une douleur en moi cest comme si on me brulait de lintrieur, jouvris les yeux et ne vis que des flemmes, je narrivais mme plus voir la crature qui mavait mordue, maintenant je navais plus aucun doute sur son identit : ctait un vampire. Je savais quelle tait partie maintenant, je navais plus qu souffrir ici en silence Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que je perde connaissance


End file.
